Thomas the TV Series - Part 12 - Episode 11 - A Galaxy Far, Far Away...
This is the next scene and eleventh episode in Thomas the TV Series. Cast *Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina - (Both beautiful) *Ten Cents as Cookie - (Both smart) *Little Toot as LacMac - (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Princess Alumina as Flips - (Both wonderful) *The People Orchestra as People *Deems Taylor as Yoda *Leopold Stokowski as Uncle Owen Lars *Sir Topham Hatt as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Georgette as Beru Whitesun Lars *Lady as Luke Skywalker *Magic Brooms as The Sand People *Huckleberry Hound as Captain Antilles *Magilla Gorilla as Chewbacca *Snagglepuss as Biggs Darklighter *Eric as Han Solo *Ariel as Princess Leia *Mama Odie, Big Mama, Cindy Bear, Wally Gator, Vultures, and Jungle Patrol as The Rebel Alliance *Scar, Jafar, Abis-Mal, Smelter, Grand Duke of Owls, Dogs, Dennis, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, D261, The Spiteful Breakvan, Scruffey, Bulgy, George, The Horrid Lorries, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Sidney, Paxton, Norman, Bulstrode, Derek, D199, 98462, 87546, Old Stuck-Up, Other Railway Diesels, Sixteen, Stanley (narrow gauge), Passing Diesel, Bulgy's friend, Hector, Season 1 Trucks, Foolish Freight Cars, Dr. Facilier's friends, and Troublesome Trucks as Stormtroopers *Flynn Raider as C3PO *Boo-Boo Bear as R2D2 *Diesel 10 as Darth Vader *Devious Diesel as Grand Moff Tarkin: Transcript *Narrator: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... Thomas and the others are travelling to a galaxy far far away to find a little magical engine named Lady, who is trained by Sir Topham Hatt, her master. It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies have managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. In order to rescue the princess, our heroes will defeat the Empire and his minions. *Eric: Okay, Magilla Gorilla, engage the label boosters. *C3PO: This bucket is too slow. Will we ever save the poor Princess? *Eric: Listen, you guys. Now, it's my or the sky way. You don't like it, get out and walk. Magilla, quick, the boosters! *Narrator: Inside the Smelting Star, a large black figure, in a cloak, walks up to a little mermaid named Ariel. *Diesel 10: Well? Where's the position of the rebel base? *Ariel: Nowhere? *Diesel 10: Now, listen, Ariel, we're warning you. After that, I shall not be told what to do. *Narrator: Meanwhile, the Millennium Falcon, outside, is heading toward the spaceship. *C3PO: Eric, watch out! *Narrator: When the Falcon loses control, and crashes into a tree, an apple lands on R2D2, causing Eric and Magilla to repair the Falcon. Meanwhile, at Dufftown, The Pink Panther is fixing the lightbulbs. *Pink Panther: Don't move, anyone, I almost got it. *Thomas: I'll get the phone, my friends will help you. (grabs the telephone) *Pink Panther: Hey, wait a minute! *Tillie: Now, now. He insists, stay still. *Thomas: Hello, this is Thomas the Tank Engine, reporting for duty. How may I help you? Is that Lady? *Lady: Sir Topham Hatt has sent me to help you. I need some weapons with me. *Thomas: Don't worry, we're on our way. I've got my friends, Tillie, Ten Cents, Princess Alumina, Little Toot, Pink Panther, Daphne, Tiny, and several dogs with me. (puts the phone down) Come on, guys! *Tillie: We have a long, long drive to a galaxy far, far away to go to. *Narrator: Lady, having repaired the Falcon, with Eric and Magilla on board, takes Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Alumina, Little Toot, Pink, Daphne, Tiny, and the whole bunch of dogs to a galaxy far, far away. *Lady: It's a good thing I came for you. Since I've fixed this Falcon, we're off to a galaxy far, far away. *Pink Panther: Watch out, Lady! There are starships attacking you! They're gaining on us fast! *Lady: Just relax. We're heroes, remember? We're going to a galaxy far, far away, to save Ariel from an evil dark lord and his minions. *Deems Taylor: Hello, this is Leopold Stokowski speaking, please look behind you. You're under attack! *Ten Cents: Do something, Lady, quick. *Narrator: As the Tie Fighters attempt to attack, they miss and crash into some trees. *Lady: See? That was too easy. All too easy, should I say? *Thomas: Thanks! We'll soon be at the planet, Dagobah, where we will find Master Deems Taylor. He'll tell us what to do to help us find out about the Smelters Yard Shed Star. *Narrator: As the Falcon arrives at Dagobah on a safe spot away from the water, our heroes climb out and look around. *Lady: Ah, there's nothing like fresh air. What a strange place. Now I'll tell you, where the heck is this place that we're supposed to meet Deems Taylor? *Sir Topham Hatt: Lady, it's me, Sir Topham Hatt. The inn is that way. *Thomas: Let's go, guys. We'll soon arrive at this inn in no time to seem Deems Taylor. *Narrator: As they arrive at the inn, Snagglepuss welcomes them in. *Tillie: Oh, bless me. *Snagglepuss: Well, in we all go. *Narrator: Inside the bar... *Lady: So tell me, Deems Taylor. What else do you think, besides the fact that Princess Ariel is a prisoner on the Smelting Star? *Deems Taylor: You'll find all the data in this droid. *Ten Cents: Huh? (R2D2 rolls forward) What's his name?! *Deems Taylor: R2D2. *Lady: Of course, that's R2D2. What a stupid question! *Little Toot; If maybe, maybe with C3PO. *Lady: (takes out a note and scratches her head) This is a initiation you must undergo. Initiation? *Deems Taylor: Some weeks to do some training to master the force. A special to for one prize I'll offer you. *Lady: Force? I can always master the force. I'll know how to eat you. On the other hand, how much for these two droids? *Deems Taylor: A special prize I'll offer you, two for one, and fix me up with Ariel. *Lady: Deal? *Deems Taylor: Deal. (the Falcon sets off for the Smelting star) May the force be with you. *Lady: Next stop, the Smelting Star. (R2D2 beeps and whistles) *Tillie: Toss R2 over board, please, Lady! *C3PO: Master Lady. I think R2 is picking some tracks for the Smelting star, and now should know if you could activate the superwarp. *Lady: I'm hero. I can activate the superwarp. (laughs) I think it is. *C3PO: Master Lady, perhaps you should get ready? *Lady: Ready? On your marks... Get set. Go! Superwarp! (pushes the button, but sees that it is the super speed button, and loses control) *C3PO: Master Lady, you've pushed the button to speed up. (the Falcon spins round up and down with Thomas, Ten Cents,) *Lady: Everyone, stay calm. I have everything under control. The fork is in my pocket. What reads me is that I have everything under control. Oh, what fun it is! That was really a lot of fun! Let's go do it again! *Narrator: Everyone, with their eyes spin up and down into swirls, arrives at the Smelting Star. *Devious Diesel: Boss! Our scanners have just picked Lady's ship. *Diesel 10: Then let's wait until Lady has arrived. *Narrator: As the falcon pulls in our heroes put on disguises, just to let the troopers know that they are coming to rescue Ariel. *Lady: Hello there. Guess who's come to save you? It's me as a hero to save you. (takes her disguise off and reveals herself and the others to Eric, Magilla, and Ariel) My name is Lady. I'm a Jedi knight. *Ariel: Really? *Lady: Huh? What are those things? (picks up a sleek cylinder and a pistol) I wonder what these do. *Eric: Never mind that. Let's get out of here before they see us. *Devious Diesel: (opens the door) Halt in the name of the king! (Lady force pulls, force chocks Diesel, lifts him up in the air, and force throws him out of the way) Yeousch! *Lady: Strike! And now, to my ship. (the heroes sneak quietly along) *Narrator: As they sneak quietly along to Lady's ship, they walk through doors to find where the ship is. *Pink Panther: Look out! We're under attack! (Dennis, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, D261, The Spiteful Breakvan, Scruffey, Bulgy, George, The Horrid Lorries, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Sidney, Paxton, Norman, Bulstrode, Derek, D199, 98462, 87546, Old Stuck-Up, Other Railway Diesels, Sixteen, Stanley (narrow gauge), Passing Diesel, Bulgy's friend, Hector, Season 1 Trucks, Foolish Freight Cars, and Troublesome Trucks try to shoot Lady down, but are no match for her excellent Jedi skills, as she force protects herself, then dispatches them with her blue lightsaber, and frightens them with her pistol gun) *Lady: That was too close. *Narrator: On their way to their ship, they accidentally comes face to face with her enemy, Diesel 10. *Diesel 10: (notices Lady) Ah, I've been expecting Lady, this time, you can't escape. (takes out his red lightsaber) *Lady: Oh, really? Sir Topham Hatt's grown stronger. (ignites her blue lightsaber, and cuts off Diesel's pants, but only forces Diesel to flee. She runs to Diesel 10) Now you shall pay for your crimes, Diesel 10. *Narrator: A furious battle starts. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. *Diesel 10: Wait, Lady! Why not join me on the darkside of the force?! *Lady: Well, I don't like the dark, unless you happen to have brought you some torches? Now get ready to get cut from limb to limb. Give it. You'll hardly beat the bright side of the force. (Just as Diesel 10 is about to swing his lightsaber at Lady, only to cut one of her hands off, his blade suddenly falls down) *Diesel 10: I have trained you well, but you still have much to learn. Oh, pesky batteries! *Lady: Ha-ha! You have nothing left to teach me. Now guess who's got victory?! *Diesel 10: Foolish Jedi! (throws his red lightsaber, and tries to fry Lady with his force lightning, but fails when Lady puts her blue lightsaber away, and force pushes him off the edge) *Narrator: The heroes all hurry back to the ship, shut the doors, lock them tight, and finally fly out of the death star. *Diesel 10: Prepare to fire them! Lady will pay for what she did! I swear she will pay and promise to die! *Narrator: The shoot eventually backfires when the smelting shed explodes. *Ariel: Well done, Lady! *Eric: You've saved us all! *Magilla Gorilla: Remember, Lady. *Georgette: The force will be with you, always. *Narrator: The seven heroes, several dogs, and the Fantasia (BrittAlCroftFan Style) cast finally win. Category:UbiSoftFan94